puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jett
Jett is a officer of the crew Avenger's and a member of the flag We Don't Give A Sheet on the Meridian Ocean, formerly the Viridian Ocean. The beginning of a journey Jett found himself washed up on the shores of Jubilee Island on the Viridian Ocean on December 7th 2007. After searching the Island for a place to establish himself he discovered the Ferry sailing to Dragons Nest and soon after found himself in the thick of the action on Lima Island, where he and his younger brother migrated in mid-December 2007. They began participating in voyages, parlour and other activities that symbolise the life of a pirate. Having found his feet on Lima Island and the Viridian Ocean, Jett resettled back at Dragons Nest where he bought a Bungalow and stayed there for several weeks. He then joined his first crew where he took the opportunity to experience the lifestyle of a crew member, being amongst a group of pirates sailing and puzzling together. The name of the crew is unknown. The adventures As Jett continued to develop his pirating skills he left and joined several other crews along the way as he wanted to experience different cultures. After developing experience in many piracy skills he created his own crew, hiring his brother Jack as Senior Officer. The crew went through several ebbs and flows before collapsing, handing over the reins to an unknown Pirate, failing to establish a crew that could compete in the Viridian Ocean. Jett claimed they were too in-experienced and took the role for granted, stating that these errors are part of pirate-nature and will make him a better pirate in the future Jett and his brother continued to interact with their friends and puzzle the ocean. Jett moved back to Lima Island where he settled down in Lima Island’s Townhouse with his brother and other close friends as roommates. He re-joined many crews and continued to develop experience through Sea Monster hunting and Flotillas, in order to help him become an important crew member in the future. Jett discovered his new love of Blacksmithing where he spent hours working in the Iron Monger for a number of stalls, working his trade and improving his crafting skills. A few months down the track Jett’s brother Jack had left the ocean in 2008. Jett continued to puzzle and became independent, becoming Lieutenant Commander in the Lima Island Navy. Along his journey he participated in many events and competitions where he achieved a number of trophies and prizes. Disappearance In October 2009, Jett had disappeared from Puzzle Pirates and the Viridian Ocean ending 2 years of consistency on the Ocean. The reason for Jett’s disappearance is still unknown. It was rumoured to be that Jett was in Davy Jones’s locker. Absence Jett, still dormant in the Puzzle Pirates world, was absent for the Ocean Merge at the beginning of 2012, where the Viridian Ocean fell under the Meridian. Jett’s shack on Lima Island still remained but contained no items or living creatures inside. At that point there was no clue as to whether he would return. Jett also missed a number of festivities and events as part of the holiday season such as Christmas and Halloween. He also missed the induction of the new piracy skills launched such as Rigging, Patching and Weaving. Return Jett was found on the dock of Lima Island wearing old rags at 3:30 pm on December 21st 2012. He had returned to the island after 3 years of absence. The future is unknown, but he has emerged from the shadows and has returned. Jett currently resides on in the